


Moving On Forward

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Three years before the Millennium Festival, what Dimitri had believed to be a dream wrought from carnal desires turned out to be reality. Now, not only would he have to take up the duty of kingship, he would also have to manage fatherhood as well.However, with guilt holding him back, there was only so much that he could do before he would crumble.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Moving On Forward

When you are a student at a monastery, the staff would provide potions to safely ward off heats and ruts. Yet, even then, they had done nothing to stave off erotic dreams. 

Dimitri was no stranger to these. Even a prince of carefully practiced chivalry and decorum would be subjected to such given his adolescence. Those nights in Garreg Mach had been dealt with within the confines of his room, plummeting him in a haze of sweltering longing and a tantalizing escape from reality. 

Whenever he had those dreams, it had always been Felix as the writhing body beneath his own. Felix, with his scowl smoothed away with a flushed expression of bliss. Felix, with his amber eyes tenderly gazing up at him with every taken thrust. Felix, with his voice laden with lust as he would croon out, "Dima..."

It had been easy to lose himself in a fantasy where Felix didn't hate him, didn't cast a disgusted glare whenever Dimitri would enter his periphery. It had been easy to imagine a Felix who would gladly accept his knot and bear his children, become his loving omega as Dimitri would become his protective alpha. It had been so easy...

Which was why Dimitri had brushed off _that time_ as another dream, another fantasy. He had been mad, roaming aimlessly through the woods. He had spent those days barely lucid, not an ounce of coherency in his actions aside from the drive of bloodlust. It had been because of that foggy awareness that he had believed _that time_ to be a moment of lecherous indulgence created by the impure depths of his mind. 

As the festivities went on, brightening the night with raucous cheer, Dimitri, the newly crowned king of a united Fodlan, stood before Felix in pale horror as he listened to what the other man was telling him. 

As it turned out, _that time_ hadn't been a fantasy; it had been a reality. 

* * *

Dimitri didn't realize that he had been shaking until Felix had told him to get his act together. He breathed in sharply, air flooding his body with the chill of the morning, but that wasn't the only thing that kept him cold. 

"Stop being so nervous," Felix said, voice clipped with annoyance. "They're just children."

Children - as in, _twins_. Felix had given birth to twins - _Dimitri's_ twins. If the thundering in his chest hadn't been loud before, it certainly was now. He swallowed thickly. "Perhaps that is precisely why I'm nervous," Dimitri murmured. 

Felix scoffed. "Pathetic." He strode forward, his heels clicking against the pavement. Dimitri watched as Felix's cape fluttered behind him before bumbling after the duke. 

Felix's uncle, cousin, and staff had known about the children; they were the ones to look after them during the war, after all. But only Rodrigue had known what had transpired between Dimitri and Felix. And even though the man had known how - how Dimitri had _desecrated_ his own son, Rodrigue had still regarded him with that same unwavering kindness that he had always given him. And, what was more, Rodrigue had _died_ for him and had absolved him of his guilt. 

But knowing that Rodrigue had known about his transgressions, Dimitri's iniquities returned to haunt him. He couldn't understand how the man could bear to stand and support the monster who had ravaged his only living son. How could Rodrigue possibly have forgiven Dimitri for the atrocity that he had committed? There were many mysteries in the world that Dimitri could never understand, that this was one of them. 

But what was even more baffling was Felix.

How could Felix, the victim of his carnality, bear to be around him? The thought was so flummoxing that Dimitri found himself mystified by the man every time he saw him. 

The servants hurried to open the doors for them, and Felix and Dimitri stepped inside the castle. The tepid air enveloped Dimitri pleasantly as opposed to the frigidity of outside, yet he couldn't relax despite the comparative comfort. No, being here was no comfort at all. He was here within the Fraldarius estate where he would finally meet his - his...

His mind shuttered, unable to continue that train of thought. His heart was beating faster, and he could feel his palms growing damp with sweat. His breaths felt shallow and short, and his mind went fuzzy with trepidation.

There was a clattering of footfalls, preceded by excited cries of "Mama!" Running towards them were two impossibly small children, both donning golden crowns for hair and sapphire blue orbs for eyes. Their faces were round, cherubic, and sported sweet smiles. What was most notable, though, was how they were essentially carbon copies of Dimitri's childhood portraits. They looked _exactly_ like him. 

Dimitri froze on the spot. He couldn't breathe. 

To be seized by fright upon the sight of his own children... Felix was right once again. Dimitri truly was pathetic. 

The children - one boy and one girl - collided into Felix, wrapping their arms around each of his legs. Their tinkling voices cheerfully filled the entrance hall with their endless inquiries and nonsensical babbling. Felix leaned over and carded his fingers through their hair, offering them soft greetings. 

"Felix, welcome back." Descending from the stairway was Andre Fraldarius, Rodrigue's younger brother. The man inherited the distinctive Fraldarius features of narrow eyes and dark hair. However, he didn't share his brother's pointed chin and sharp jawline; he appeared gentler with his rounded face. When he turned to look at Dimitri, though, he didn't appear gentle at all; rather, he looked a touch wary. "Your majesty, good morning to you."

Dimitri's stomach lurched. Did Andre learn the truth as well?

"Uncle," Felix said, giving him a nod. 

"Mama, who this?" The girl peeked around his leg and brazenly pointed at Dimitri. 

"Ah." Felix straightened his back and said, "That would be your papa who I told you about."

The girl - Emilia, Felix had told him - gasped with wonder. She then launched herself onto his leg, her tiny fingers digging into the fabric of his pants. "Papa!" she shrieked with delight. 

Suddenly, Dimitri wasn't seeing his daughter; he was seeing Felix. Felix, with his hair messily splayed around his head. Felix, with his body pinned between the snowy ground and Dimitri's chest. Felix, with his eyes screwed tight with tears running, face twisted, lips parted to scream in agony - 

Dimitri remembered Felix _begging_ for him to stop. Dimitri remembered the bitter smell of blood, and the taste of copper that layered his tongue and teeth. He remembered not caring to stop, that all he needed to do was derive as much pleasure as he could in that very moment. 

Voices of his father, his stepmother, Glenn, _Rodrigue_ \- they eclipsed his senses, barring everything but the sounds of their harsh whispers. His father and stepmother accused him of being more of a beast than a man. Glenn and Rodrigue lamented how Felix had been defiled by said beast. And Dimitri could do nothing but agree with everything that was being said. 

He was a beast. He was no man. He was a mindless, hideous, disgusting beast. 

"Dimitri!"

Felix entered his vision, his face pale and worried. Dimitri jolted, and clarity came crashing down like freezing rainfall. 

He blearily looked around. The children weren't here, and neither was Andre.

"Wh-where?" he rasped unintentionally. Where were the children? Where was he? He didn't know what his question meant - or why he had uttered it at all, but Felix processed in however he interpreted it to be and answered with a calm and steady voice. 

"My uncle took them to the atrium. They didn't see you panicking."

Good - or was it good? He didn't know - he didn't know -

"Excuse me," Dimitri forced the words out. They tumbled out of his mouth like strange, foreign objects. "I - need a moment."

With that said, Dimitri brushed past Felix, fleeing the space that he had been invited into. 


End file.
